


Red Silk Sheets - Zuko x female reader - oneshot - BEWARE: smut

by LegallyDumb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Beach Sex, Ember Island (Avatar), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everything Changed When The Fire Nation Attacked, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Friendship, Fucking, Humor, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, War, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegallyDumb/pseuds/LegallyDumb
Summary: Author's note:Alright, originally this was gonna be a long, drawn-out story with eventual smut. Fuck it, here we go - I am making this an incredibly filthy oneshot. Viewer (reading? discretion?) is advised.~(Y/N) is sitting out at the beach at Ember Island, looking at the moon and thinking quietly, minding her own business. Zuko comes out and the oddly romantic tension she's always been feeling between them turns sexual when Zuko falls on top of her after a brief argument. Smuts ensues and they decide to go for it (I am so sorry about this).
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 261





	Red Silk Sheets - Zuko x female reader - oneshot - BEWARE: smut

**Author's Note:**

> Haha - I'm already getting ready to make another fanfiction because my Wattpad viewers are demanding it - I don't have time for this one. So here we go - one disgustingly filthy oneshot coming right up!  
> Edit: Also, I’m fixing this up later - I messily started writing it at 2 at night while I was very sleep-deprived and it came out horribly.  
> Second edit: FINALLY fixed up!

**!! This takes place after Zuko took Katara to confront Yon Rha - the night before the Ember Island play !!**

The moon was pale and milky white, and all my worries melted away as I stared up at it. I clutched my knees to my chest, surrounded by the medley of crashing waves. Goose bumps popped up along my thighs, the air was a bit brisk. My hair lifted off my forehead, salty sea air settling on my lips.

Sometimes I wondered if the stories were true - if what they said about the moon and the ocean was just a myth, nothing more. Supposedly, the moon and ocean were the original waterbenders, pushing and pulling the tides together. I could believe it - the moon and ocean _had_ been here long before the human race had. Maybe it was my inner child that still held onto silly bedtime stories. Or maybe it was my longing to _be_ a child again, where war and death and bloodshed didn't exist. 

I frowned. I'd come out here to calm down and _forget_ about the war and here I was - my train of thoughts had taken an abrupt turn and led me right back to it. It was hard to forget - it _was_ a war. But still, I sometimes liked to pretend it didn't exist. Again, being a child seemed more and more appealing as this horrible war surged on. We _needed_ to win. There was no other option. If Sozin's comet empowered the firebenders as much as everyone was saying it would... well, I didn't want to think about what would happen then. And if Fire Lord Ozai really went to burn down the Earth Kingdom and succeeded... that was infinitely worse. It was a blessing and a curse that Zuko had told them about his father's plans. 

"Couldn't sleep?"

I nearly lurched right off the rock. I'd almost forgotten that I wasn't alone on this little, beautiful island. It was like my own, personal slice of paradise. Well, it wasn't _mine_. It technically was _his_.

"His" being Zuko. Seeing him in our group sometimes confused me. I always kept forgetting he'd changed sides.

"Oh... yeah." I scooted around on the rock bordering the ocean that I'd been sitting on, turning to face him. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Ah, nothing..."

_Damn. I'm the awkwardest person on the planet._

He just... stared at me. I couldn't blame him - I was crap at conversation. What was he supposed to say to that?

"Oh. Can I sit?"

"Uhhh... sure." I scooted once more to the side a bit. I wasn't sure if I should leave.

"Thanks." He sat down in that weird criss-cross position he always does besides me. I made sure to keep my face angled away from him, feeling an air of awkwardness settle over us as I stared out at the sea with more intensity than before. I was determined not to look at him.

_But **why**?_

"I didn't see you when I got back." He cleared his throat a bit weirdly, like he was forcing conversation. Once again... I couldn't blame him. It really _was_ awkward.

"Oh... I was out at the beach. Just sitting."

"Like you are now? You love it here." He laughed, just a bit. But his voice was saturated with an emotion I couldn't name.

"Hard not to. I never get to stay long at places this beautiful."

"It's not beautiful to me."

"Oh... sorry. I know... about your family and stuff. That was stupid of me." I buried my face in my palms, wishing I could just throw myself in the ocean right now. When I looked back up, he was staring at me. He looked away as soon as our eyes met.

Yikes.

We sat in silence for a couple of moments. I suspected it was my turn to make conversation.

"I know where you were - it was really nice, what you did for her." Zuko looked confused.

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Katara!" The air of awkwardness cleared up a bit as we both laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"Don't sell yourself short... you've really changed."

"That's nice of you, (Y/N)." Zuko smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles. I wanted to drown in it.

_WHAT?! No, I don't! What am I thinking?!_

"What are you thinking about?"

_Is he a mind-reader of some sort?!_

"You."

He coughed as I realized what I'd said.

"Oh, shit... no! That came off wrong... I wasn't..." I tried to speak, but my words were useless. _Everything_ was coming off wrong!

"No, I get it."

"You... do?"

_What?_

"Yeah, I guess I do. This conversation is really awkward. I'm just making it worse by being here." He shrugged.

"Oh, uh..."

He started to stand up.

"No! Wait-"

I guess I may have pissed Zuko off more than I thought I did by making it seem like I didn't want him here, because he yanked his hand out of mine. I grabbed his wrist again, bent on apologizing, and instead of pulling _his_ hand out of _mine_ , he tried to pull _mine_ off of _his_. He just succeeded in dragging me in front of him because I refused to let go. My feet lurched downward off the slope of the rock and I went falling backwards. He went with me and collided on _top_ of me.

It took me a moment to gather my wits before I realized what had just happened.

He stared into my eyes. I stared into his. Though night was only just falling, and it was already pretty dark, his sparkled like golden jewels. I let mine stray to the rough, gnarled red flesh of his left eye, narrowed permanently. His mouth was open in the slightest O shape, eyebrows upturned in shock. Neither of us spoke. The wind whipped our hair around our faces, his milky skin framed in silky black. I was probably an ugly beast compared to him, especially the way he looked now. 

"Have you ever considered," His breath was husky, and warm on my face. I couldn't move. I felt like he was trapping me with his gaze. I was completely and utterly spellbound, unable to look away, "How irresistible you are?"

"Irresistible? I'm not..." I stuttered. The combination of the cold wind, sand, and his gaze on me left me breathless.

"You're lying to yourself, (Y/N)... don't sell yourself short." He smirked, quoting what I'd said earlier.

"I-I..." I finally stopped trying to talk and made the move - I leaned up and kissed him. He lowered down a bit and gripped my waist, fingers digging into the fabric, eyes searching, hungry. His legs scootched up the sand and intertwined with my lower torso, holding me to him. I reached around his back and in doing so my arm accidentally brushed his crotch - where an obvious bulge was sticking out.

"Zuko..." I finally gasped as his lips broke free from mine, "I want..."

"What do you want, (Y/N)?" His fingers danced over the strings on the back of my shirt. I shuddered under his touch.

"I want you."

I felt his hands and knees loosen around me, felt him inhale sharply. "(Y/N)..."

"Zuko..."

"(Y/N), you're rushing into this... you're making a mistake..." 

"In a little more than a days time, we're going to fight for our lives, Zuko!" My fingers dug fiercely into the sand, feeling it stick to my sweaty palms. "Nothing is certain now and nothing will be certain than! I just want one thing to be..." My voice trailed off. His eyes widened. He knew what I was implying.

"Are... you sure?"

"All I want to be certain about is you."

"You think I don't want that too? Have you even _seen_ the way I looked at you?!"

"I looked at you that way too, Zuko! I just didn't think the way you looked at me was anything compared to the way I looked at you! I just thought... I mean... you're a prince... I just..."

"You just what?! ANY man would be lucky to have you, the king of the entire world or a simple commoner! Much less myself!"

"Any girl would be lucky to have you! What about me?!"

"I just think you're rushing into this in the moment! You're not thinking!"

"I want you, Zuko!"

"Damnit! I want you too! Haven't you heard _me_?!"

"Then _take me_! You want my consent?! You have it!"

He stared at me, then the uncertainty cleared away. 

"Is this your first time?'

I didn't wanna answer that. He'd make this a huge deal or maybe just back off completely.

"...Yes."

"Are you really, _truly_ certain?" He implored me urgently.

"Please. I know you probably want to make this special, but here on the beach under the stars is my version of special." 

"Okay. I just need to get something."

"Okay. Don't take too long." I began to sit up, but then he pushed me back down on the sand and then we were kissing again. I felt dizzy... this wasn't happening to me, was it?

"I won't take too long." He whispered in my ear. Well, now I was sure I was going to faint. I laid there on the sand as he stood up, taking the warmth of our formerly intertwined bodies with him. I wanted it back. I sat right up and watched him walk away. I was pretty sure I was having an out-of-body experience as I stared at him.

~

"(Y/N)?"

I practically flew into the air as I stood up. Zuko was somehow already right behind me. He grabbed my hand. Yup, I was about to faint.

"Where are we going?" My head was spinning wildly.

"To this little hidden beach. More private."

"More... private..." My words slurred together. He stopped.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, really!"

"We don't have to." His face was full of concern. My hand tightened around his.

"I want to. Please, Zuko."

"OK. If you're 100% sure..."

"I am, really."

"OK..." We continued down a slope of sand lined in beach grass until we were at a small, more hidden and private beach, just like he'd promised. Stones covered in seaweed and algae lined the opposing sides of the beach, the ocean glimmering and glistening, the moon shining on the water. I felt like I was floating as Zuko gently led me near the rocks on the left side. I hadn't been looking down, so I was surprised when my feet met something fabric-like and silky. I looked down in surprise.

"Wow..." A wide sheet of red silk was laid down on the beach.

"I hope this is enough." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. I wanted him to know it was.

"It's more than enough. It's simple... and it's perfect." I stared out at the ocean, back to Zuko, but then, suddenly, I felt his hands wrap around my waist. I surrendered to his touch as he lowered me down. They reached down around to my back and slipped through the laces that tied the split sides of my shirt together. With nimble and trained fingers, he unwound them. I felt the once-tight fabric loosen up and slip off my shoulders. I dared to feel a little impatient.

"Come on? That's all you got?" I mirrored his earlier smirk.

"If you're going to be so rude, I'll make you wait even more." I could hear the satisfaction in his voice. I was about to snap back, but he was already pinning me down with his knees and running his fingers through my hair.

"Zukooooo..."

"Shh..." I felt his fingers tighten around the waistband of my shorts and lower them down. I shuddered. I felt him untie my underwrappings. 

"Oh, look at that... you're already so wet." He purred in my ear, leaning in even closer, before I felt his lips on my neck. His tongue traced patterns on my cheek, lowering down to my collarbone. 

"Zuko..." I let out a throaty moan.

His expert fingers finally eased my shirt off before working around to the ties that held my upper underwrapping together. I was tired of waiting. I sat up onto his fully-clothed chest, sending him onto the red silk blanket, and unwound the white cloth in one fell swoop. My breasts fell free, nipple dark with erection.

"You're going to be punished for that, (Y/N)." His smile was dark and sexy and dangerous, and my feeling of victory surged away as he pushed my thighs, sending me over. His own legs closed around me like a corset, and he pinned me there fast. That's when I felt a finger enter me.

"Zukooo!" I moaned, a scream held in my throat.

The tip of his finger found my clit and he began stroking. Gentle and slow at first, but then he began rapidly speeding up. Waves of pleasure rocked through me, and I groaned, moans ripping out of my throat. I thrashed under him, and he decided to torture me even more by biting my neck, teeth and tongue combining into a tool of sensual torture. I was almost screaming as he pleasured me, but I could barely move.

"You're so wet, (Y/N). So waiting and ready..."

"Z-Zuko!" I gasped.

He removed his mouth from my throat and crushed it into mine, cutting off my moans. His tongue surpassed my lips, stroking the insides of my mouth. Our tongues tangled together, battling for dominance, but his won out. I let out what would have been a scream as he rammed a finger into my clit, but it was swallowed whole by his lips. 

"Tell me what you want, (Y/N)." His words were slurred, due to the fact that our lips were connected like puzzle pieces.

"Zuko..." I finally gasped as he removed his.

"Tell me, (Y/N)." His voice was light and teasing, "Stop moaning my name!"

"I want... I want..."

He grabbed the skin of my waist and turned me over swiftly so my ass was under his crotch. I could still feel his boner, harder and more erect than ever, and I let out a choked gasp.

"You're not ready, are you?" He snarled, dominant over me. 

"I... I..."

I felt his finger slide inside me and swirl around. My fingers dug furiously into the red silk, my fists swallowing the fabric. His finger teased over my clit once again, deeper inside me than before. Waves of pleasure left me shaking and I shuddered around under him, though he kept his body positioned firmly so that I couldn't squirm. He turned me over once again - but now his attention was focused on my erect nipples. One of his fingers probed the tip, the other hand started twisting my other nipple. Pain, pleasure, and need overwhelmed me and I arched my back as I let out an unbound moan.

"Are you ready to tell me what you want?"

"F-Fuck me, Zuko, please!" I shrieked, arching into him, winding my hands around his neck and clawing at his hair, digging my hands into it. I was on the brink of an orgasm, and this was slow torture.

"Since you asked so nicely..." I felt fabric sliding down my legs - no, _his_ legs. Ours were so close. He stood up and my arms splayed around my head, letting out little gasps. His eyes were darkened with lust as he stared down at me, fully naked, erect, and at his complete mercy. Before I could catch my breath, he was bending down and tangling his fingers in my already-tangled hair.

"Turn over."

I obeyed, my eyes training down to the silk blanket underneath us. It seemed like an eternity of silence - I didn't know what I was waiting for. I squirmed a bit... but then he answered my silence.

His cock penetrated me whole and I choked, pleasure overwhelming every other sense. My back arched once more, I felt like every bone in my body would split through my skin. His expert hands grabbed under my arms as he plunged himself deeper inside of me. Moan after moan choked out of my throat, and Zuko only answered by fucking me faster. Tears squeezed out near my eyes as the sheer feeling of bliss invaded me just as Zuko had done - was doing.

"You like that, (Y/N)? You're mine and only mine."

"Yes... Zuko... I'm... yours..." I panted, words puncuated by each thrust.

"Say my name."

"Zuko..."

He plunged into me harder and harder. 

"Zuko...!"

My words became incoherent.

"ZUKO!"

I finally orgasmed, nails digging into the sand, ripping the blanket away, screams tearing through me. My entire body was racked with shudders and moans as I gave myself entirely to Zuko, my body, my being, my name, my _soul._ Zuko came hard and fast, cum filling me up and invading any space his rock-hard cock had not filled. I collapsed on the blanket as he slid out of me, falling under him, feeling exhausted and horny at the same time. I was so tired, yet I wanted more!

"(Y/N)?! Are you OK?!" Zuko abandoned his dominant facade as he urgently stared down at me, covering my upper-body with his pants and moving off the blanket so he could wrap the red sheets around my lower-half. My heart practically melted.

"(Y/N)?! Say something!"

"I'm perfect, Zuko." I sighed.

"Are you sure?!"

"I'd be better if you stayed with me, just for now." My words were breathless and I sounded tired. He didn't protest.

"Anything."


End file.
